Puppy Love
by Ability King KK
Summary: Terra, Ven, and Aqua come to Olympus Coliseum to participate in tournament and meet up with Zack again. Who will win? First OFFICIAL Zack x Aqua fic.


**I'm going to say right now, I have yet to play "Birth by Sleep" (since its not out yet over here) so the characters might or might not be OOC. I'm just going on what bits and pieces I have seen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Kingdom Hearts". Square Enix owns it.**

**-:-**

"Ven, why are we here again?" asked a tall browned-haired man. He wore tan Samurai-style pants and a dark brown muscle shirt.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Terra? We are here in Olympus Coliseum because there's going to be a tournament," explained a sandy blond teen. He wore an outfit that was a mix of white, black, and bits of red. "I figured the three of us could enter. What do you think, Aqua?"

The third member of the little group was a young woman with short metallic blue hair. She wore a black and blue corset that had no back, white sleeves that started from above her elbow and ended a little below the wrist, black skin tight shorts that were covered from behind by a blue skirt-like clothe, black stockings, and knight-like shoes.

"What was that, Ventus?"

"Ano, I asked if you wanted to enter the tournament," repeated Ven. "You okay, Aqua? It looked like you were spacing out."

"Ven has a point, Aqua. When he first mentioned coming here, you became tense. Did something happen to you the last time you were here?" asked Terra.

Before she could answer, a young man about her age interrupted Aqua. He had black spiky hair and his clothing was a similar style as the residents of the world around them.

"Hey guys! I'm guessing you guys heard about the tournament, huh?"

"You'd be right, Zack! Watch out though 'cause I'm going to win!" declared Ven.

"Whose your partner?" asked Zack.

"Huh?" was Ven's response. Terra raised an eyebrow and Aqua looked anywhere but Zack.

"Didn't you know? This tournament consists of two-on-two matches," laughed the swordsman.

Upon hearing this, Ven's excitement deflated a little, Terra's eyebrow raised a little further in question, and Aqua's mind shut down for a few seconds. Terra was the first to take action as he headed further inside the Coliseum.

"Where you going, Terra?" asked Ven.

"To sign up," came the curt reply.

"Then who's your partner?" asked Zack.

"Ven will be my partner."

Ven just grinned and followed after his friend, leaving Aqua alone with Zack.

"So I guess that means we get to team up, right Aqua?" smiled Zack.

"I guess…"

"Alright then! Let's go sign up and get some training in before hand," declared Zack, grabbing hold of Aqua's hand and pulling her towards the sign up. He didn't notice the faint blush Aqua was giving off.

'D-Damn it! Ever since Zack asked me out on a date I couldn't stop thinking about him. But why?!' thought Aqua, trying to keep up with Zack.

-:-

After signing up, Terra and Ven went off on their own to train while Zack and Aqua stayed behind for their own training session.

"You know, we could actually make a great team, Aqua!" exclaimed Zack as he was doing his squatting exercises.

"How so?"

"Well, with my physical strength I can perform close range combat and with your magical skills, you can perform long range combat. Combining that, our opponents won't be able dodge if they're attacked from both ends," explained Zack.

"I never thought of it like that. You make an excellent point, Zack-kun," smiled Aqua.

Zack suddenly stopped his exercise in surprise. He looked at Aqua with a raised eyebrow, which she returned with a look of confusion. He then gained a sly grin and leaned in closer to Aqua's face, causing her to blush a little.

"'Zack-kun'?"

"W-What?"

"You just called me 'Zack-kun', Aqua," said Zack, still grinning. Aqua's blush became a little deeper. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"N-No!" squeaked Aqua. "There's nothing to tell, Zack-kun…I mean, Zack!"

"How 'bout this? After the tournament, regardless of whether we win or lose, I take you out on that date I promised you. What do you say, Aqua?" asked the warrior, still with the sly grin.

"I…I…"

"Zack! Aqua! Come on! The tournament is about to start!" called Ven as he and Terra made their way over.

"You ready, Aqua?" asked Zack, turning to face the magic user.

"Hai!" replied Aqua, glad for the distraction.

Grinning once again, Zack grabbed hold of Aqua's hand and dragged her to the arena for the battles to begin and once again, he missed the blush on her face. Ven and Terra on the other hand, did notice. They looked at each other thinking the same thing.

'When did that happen?'

-:-

The tournament was pretty easy for the three Keyblade wielders and one Solider. It was soon down to two teams. Terra and Ven versus Zack and Aqua.

"Tell me, Zack, will you put up a better challenge this time?" asked Terra, drawing his weapon.

"Wait, you fought Terra before?" asked Aqua, looking at her partner.

"Twice actually!" grinned Zack, holding up two fingers for emphasis. He then rubbed the back of his head as if he was embarrassed. "Though the second time I was being possessed by Hades."

"And he still couldn't beat me. Maybe he'll actually have a chance of beating me now that he'll have a partner."

Aqua felt something stirring in her chest. The thought of Zack being possessed by the God of the Underworld and being hurt by her friend didn't sit well with her.

'Zack-kun may be a capable fighter, but I will not let him get hurt by Terra! I will fight by his side and protect him with my life if I have to!'

"Ven."

"Yeah, Terra?"

"I want you to sit this one out."

"Nani? But Terra…"

Ven stopped his complaining when he got a look from Terra that said 'now'. With no more arguing, a now sulking Ven made his way to the stands. Zack and Aqua looked on in confusion.

"So…do you want one of us to sit out too?" asked Zack.

"No. I will take the both of you on in a two-on-one match," declared powerhouse of the three Keyblade wielders. "The both of you have never defeated me so I won't need any help in this."

"You're confident, aren't you Terra?" asked Aqua sarcastically as her eye twitched.

"Confidence is different from common knowledge."

Aqua's anger was rising at Terra's attitude. She was about to lash out and attack him, but a hand coming upon her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. She looked behind her to see Zack with a very serious look that looked foreign for him.

"You know, Terra, I remember hearing something about those who talk are those who are weak. Why not prove that you can beat us?" questioned Zack.

Terra just glared at the Solider and charged forward, making Zack and Aqua separate. Terra was about to go after Aqua first, but Zack intercepted him before he had the chance. As Zack and Terra clashed, Aqua began to cast one of her spells.

"_**Firaga!!"**_

Just before the spell hit, Zack was able to get out of the way in time and Terra was hit in full. When the smoke cleared, Terra looked as if he hadn't taken much damage.

"_**Shadow Dance!!"**_

Terra was put on the defensive when a flurry of Zacks attack at a speed that seemed unreal. The earth-based Keyblade wielder couldn't understand what was gong on. There was no way Zack could have gotten this strong in such a short amount of time. Just then, Zack fell back, confusing Terra. It was then he remembered something.

"_**Ragnarok!!!"**_

It was too late. Terra wasn't able to dodge in time and took the magical attack, causing him to fall to his knees. Before he could stand back up, Zack held his broadsword to his neck.

"You should submit, Terra. Its obvious that Aqua and I beat you so don't go and humiliate yourself by continuing."

"Tell me. How did you get so strong? How were you able to beat me?!" shouted Terra.

"…I got strong by training. I was able to beat to beat you…because I had Aqua," said Zack as he smiled at the girl. Aqua just smiled back with another blush.

"So you had teamwork. That still doesn't explain how you were able to fight me as an equal."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" grinned Zack.

-:-

The tournament had ended with Zack and Aqua as the winners. Ven kept ragging on Terra about his lost, mainly because of how he lost because of his overconfidence. Right now, Zack and Aqua were sitting next to each other near one of the large golden statues looking up at the stars.

"So, Zack-kun, why were you able to fight Terra as an equal?" asked Aqua, turning her head to look at him.

Zack just smirked and pulled Aqua into his lap, making the girl let out tiny squeak.

"I meant what I said. I was able to beat Terra because of you. He was making you angry and I know you can take care of yourself, hell, you went up against Hades and the Ice Titan by yourself, but I couldn't just stand there and let him insult you like that," explained Zack, wrapping his arms around Aqua's waist.

Aqua couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes shimmered with admiration for the man in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips over his, surprising him. The surprise didn't last long as he returned the kiss. When they released for air, they continued to look into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Zack. Thank you for defending me."

"I love you too, Aqua, and you don't have to thank me. I'd defend you and your honor for as long as I live."

Aqua just smiled, leaned into Zack's hold, and spent the rest of night watching the stars with her newfound lover.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Thus ends the first Zack x Aqua fic. I apologize again for any OOCness and I apologize if the ending seems rushed. It's very hard to write for characters that haven't appeared yet over here, but I think I did good job with what I had.**

**If Terra seemed too much like an ass, my opinion of him as of now is not high. Like Riku, Terra seems to be working for Maleficent, but unlike Riku, he doesn't seem to be manipulated into doing so. Also, most of the boss fights I've seen him in were against the likes of Sparky, Peter Pan, and Zack. The closest he's fought to villain characters were the Magic Mirror and the Wheelmaster. At least Ven fought Captain Hook and Maleficent, while Aqua fought Hades, Gantu, and Dragon Maleficent. Like I said though, this is all from what information I have. Once "Birth by Sleep" comes out over here and I have a chance to see the story that could all change.**

**Anyway, tell me how I did with this in a review so I know if I did the characters justice.**


End file.
